


Sometimes A Guy Just Wants To Get Eaten Out

by feygrim



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes A Guy Just Wants To Get Eaten Out

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! 
> 
> I'm terrible at coming up with titles so yeah....*shrugs*

Fitz wanted this to be perfect. He wanted this to be just as amazing when Mack did it to him. And so, he couldn’t help his hands shaking as he stuffed pillows under Mack’s hips, as he stared down at the gorgeous muscled back of his boyfriend. 

“Bit quiet there, Turbo,” Mack murmured. He shifted, turning his head to look at Fitz. “We can stop this anytime you want.” He was nervous too. Most of his partners usually expected him to top always, given his size well…everywhere. But it was nice to be the one receiving it once in a while. 

Fitz flushed and shook his head. “I-I want to continue. And you want it too, so…so lie there and let me go at my own, my own-er-time.” 

Mack huffed out a laugh. “Sir, yes, sir.” He laughed harder when Fitz swatted his ass in retaliation to the teasing, drifting off into a moan when those beautiful, capable fingers started to explore further. 

Encouraged by the moan, Fitz gripped his boyfriend’s frankly breathtaking ass, kneading gently then spreading it apart. His cock twitched at the sight of his perfect hole as if it wanted to push inside, and oh god, that would be another conversation for another time. His head felt dizzy just even thinking about fucking Mack. 

He shifted back on his knees, leaning down to eye-level with Mack’s hole, his right index tentatively brushing the rim. 

Mack groaned at the dry touch to his sensitive skin, resisting the urge to tell Fitz to go faster. He was rewarded with the drag of Fitz’s tongue across his hole. “Fuck! Fitz!” 

Fitz grinned, settling in more comfortably and making the same motion with his tongue. He kept it up for a while, never breaching that furl of muscle, just getting it soppy and relaxed under his tongue. He didn’t think rimming Mack could make him feel so  _powerful._

Mack was desperately trying not to jump out of his skin, choking the pillow under him. The Playground’s cots didn’t exactly have much room for the both of them. And Fitz just continued on like it was nothing, like Mack wasn’t this close to exploding from pleasure. “God, Fitz–!” 

“Yes, Mack?” Fitz hummed, innocent-like. But Mack wasn’t fooled for a second. His Turbo could be an absolute devil when he wanted to. As if to prove it, the Scottish man kissed his hole then sucked eagerly. Mack shook, gasping wetly, saliva dripping down his chin and onto the already-wrecked pillow, matching the state he felt he was in. 

“Fuckfuckfuck!” 

“Language,” Fitz tutted teasingly. If Mack wasn’t trying to reign himself in, he would laughed. Or sobbed. Maybe both. He wasn’t too sure at this point. “For all that cursing, you love this. You love being…being t-taken apart.” He alternated licking and kissing his hole reverently. 

Mack shuddered and shot his boyfriend a lazy smile. “Correction. Love being taken apart by you, Turbo.” 

Fitz blushed. “Stealing my thunder,” he huffed. He dove back down, cutting off Mack’s raspy laughter, licking and kissing Mack’s hole reverently. He buried himself in the task, laser-focused attention that was usually reserved for one of his designs. 

And Mack reveled under the attention, cock drooling on the sheets. “C-close, Turbo…!” His attempt to jerk himself off was thwarted by Fitz pushing his hand away. 

“W-want you to come on my-my tongue,” Fitz murmured. Mack growled, completely on board with that plan. He was so close, so close he could taste the heady pleasure on his tongue. 

Fitz shoved his tongue inside him, moaning at how Mack opened up so easily for him. No resistance, just slick, wet heat. He could feel Mack come, ringed muscles clenching tightly on his tongue. He closed his eyes and came with some rough tugs on his cock. 

Mack groaned and sighed, deflating into the mattress. He rolled over, loving that loose-limbed feel after a particularly mind-blowing orgasm, and smiled up at his boyfriend. “That was amazing, Turbo. If this wasn’t your first time, I’d say you were a natural.” 

Fitz smiled just a bit smugly, grabbing a washcloth to clean up. While he would love to instantly cuddle up with his boyfriend, he hated the mess afterwards. “You really liked it? U-um, cause I was..I really want to do it..again..if you’re u-up to it, of course!” 

Mack grinned. “Oh, I’m up for it.” 


End file.
